Caught in the Act
by willtails
Summary: Chris and Piers are enjoying a night together when they are suddenly interrupted by someone who could reveal and ruin everything between them


Chris and Piers were already naked and laying on each other with Chris on top as always. They were laying on the coach that Chris had in his office they loved having sex in the B.S.A.A. building, inner work place relationships weren't allowed and if they were discovered the consequences would be severe, that is what made it so hot whenever they would make love at headquarters. The danger of getting caught made having a night together at headquarters made all the more hot.

Since they've been dating, Chris and Piers have found so many things they loved to do with each other. Piers loved being in Chris' giant strong arms it makes him feel safe and secure and Chris loved holding Piers in his giant strong arms, it let himself know that Piers was his and only his, Chris loved Piers' perfectly shaped ass he loved the way it looked, the way it bounced, and of course the way it felt when he squeezed it. One thing they both love about each other was how different their bodies were from one another, how Chris was extremely hairy all over his body especially his mountain of pubic hair and Piers was completely hairless. How Piers' cock was long and skinny and Chris' was very thick and short when compared to Piers', it was these differences that really made them lust for each other.

If there was thing Chris and Piers couldn't love more about each other, is how they service each other in bed. They both had their own kinks that they loved to do each other, Piers loved it when Chris was sucking on his nipples while rubbing his bush all over Piers pulsating cock, it drove Piers wild feeling Chris' jungle of pubic hair on his throbbing member. Chris loves and always cums whenever Piers is finger fucking him while having Chris' entire ball sac in his mouth, chewing, sucking, and licking it all over while getting finger fucked always has Chris' legs quiver and shake.

They've been dating for the past three weeks now ever since Chris got up the courage to ask Piers out for dinner, it had been an awkward beginning but once they tolled each other how they felt, of how Piers from the first moment he saw Chris he had a cruse on him and of how Chris felt the same for him but was always scared, the night went a lot more smoothly, and after having sex that night and four more times that following day while lounging completely naked in Chris bed for the whole day all but consummated their relationship. They haven't told anyone about their relationship to any one yet as they don't want any chance of being discovered by the B.S.A.A. officers, plus keeping the love just between themselves made even more exciting and heated.

As they were humping and rubbing there cocks together, Chris started kissing, licking, and nibbling on Piers' neck, Piers in response squeezed and pulled apart Chris' ass cheeks loving the feel of Chris' tongue on his neck. Chris couldn't help but let out a low growl that almost sounded animalistic, he always did his best to control himself during these nights he knows he can get a little ruff, which is something Piers has told him many times that he loves it but he wanted to control himself for Piers wanting every time to be special and mean more then just them eating up each others cocks. Piers had heard Chris' growl and was reminded of a night that always brought a smile to his face, he couldn't help but chuckle remembering that night.

Chris hearing and feeling Piers' chuckle wondered what made him do so, "Whats so funny, hot stuff?" he asked with a seductive slur while continuing on Piers' neck. "Ooooooh… just remembering…. that night…" he paused signaling Chris to come up and face him, "…When you…. were so drunk I walked you home on a leash butt naked and you were so drunk you acted like a dog!" Piers had started his sentence with a seductive tone but couldn't help laugh the rest of it out of his mouth. Chris quickly frowned and started blushing, remembering what Piers had told him the next mourning with a very excruciating hangover.

"…When you lifted your leg to pee on that tree, oh men I was so ready strip down and fuck you doggy stile….. If I wasn't on my ass laughing it off." Chris had enough of being poked fun at and thought of something to say in response to Piers' taunts "laugh it up Nivans, just you wait next time you get drunk you'll be purring in the middle of the park tasting your own balls." He said coming closer to Piers' face with every word their noses touching, "Ooooo sounds fun just as long your there for…. _desert._"

Piers pulled Chris in for a kiss, his tongue demanding entrance into Chris' mouth, Chris gladly gave it to him, sucking and licking it in his mouth. With their bodies rubbing together sweat and pre-cum mixing, Chris began moving his left hand down Piers' body caressing his skin as he did so while his right was running throw his hair disheveling it with sweet. He put his hand underneath Piers' ass check giving it a good squeeze and then moving it underneath his thigh, he then lifted Piers leg over his back. Chris moved his knees so their groins wen't mushed together anymore, with his other hand Chris moved it to Piers' other legs inner thigh.

Rubbing it and caressing it making his way to Piers' erect pulsating cock, he warped his hand around the base giving it a good squeeze, then moving his hand to Piers' balls squeezing them as well before moving to his own pre-cum dripping erect cock. Chris grasped his own manhood stroking it a few times for his own pleasure then after positioning it, moved his body to where it was pressed into Piers' balls. Chris began with his hand and body rubbing his cock all over Piers' sac smearing pre-cum all over it. They both had to break from their kiss as they couldn't help moaning from the pleasure they were both feeling, Piers the sensation of having his balls massaged by Chris' hard cock, Chris feeling the softness of Piers' sac on his wet aching member.

They were both so enthralled in each other that neither of them noticed the door to the office open.

**A\N: Who gotta wonder who caught our horny love birds stay tuned and don't forget send in your thoughts 'U' **


End file.
